Corps of Corpses
by EnigmaAngel337
Summary: Christine has made the worst mistake of her life by leaving Erik, and she is left alone to cope with the consequences of her choice.  WARNING: This is rather dark and gory.


**Okay, I'm trying a little experiment of sorts as sort of a challenge to myself as a writer. Basically, I'm putting my iPod on shuffle and writing a songfic based on the lyrics of the first song that comes up. These will most likely be oneshots, unless my muse leads me to expand them past that threshold. With my iTunes being over 15,000 songs strong, there's no telling what I'll get. So…here it goes!**

**This is based off the song "Corps of Corpses" by: Hawthorne Heights**

"_I betrayed him…"_ was all I could think to myself. I had betrayed my Erik and lost him forever. Still, if I really listen, I can still hear his music, keeping rhythm with my once beating heart. I have found that when he took his music, he took my life with it. Well, technically _I _took my life, but it was because I saw no point in living without him. I made the wrong choice, and in the end, we both paid for it with our lives. As I would come to learn, I _was _his life, so when I left, I all but ripped the heart from his very body. I tried to find something worth living for, but I found that without him, I had nothing…

When I first found Erik, he was my angel of music. He was the one who inspired me to sing, and he's also the one who trained me to be able to do so gracefully and eloquently. There was something about him that attracted me to him, but it was something that I could never quite place. The world said that he is so evil, but he is just like heaven to me.

At first, I was so troubled by the darkness that seemed to completely surround him. It frightened me to no end, but he slowly taught me to embrace the darkness instead of attempting to hide from it. I slowly let my innocence fade away as I surrendered myself completely to the darkness in which he thrived. At that point, I let go of everything else. There were no longer any ghosts or memories to hold me back. For the first time, I was free…free to live and thrive in the darkness, which granted me freedom that the light could never even dream of granting. Erik and his world of dark granted me all that I had ever asked for: a fresh start. Erik's words echoes in my head: "To find the end, you have to know where to start…" 

Though as the days passed, I became more and more unsure of my surroundings. I started to fear the dark again, and I began to question my decision to reside here. While I wanted nothing more than to start over and redefine myself, part of me couldn't let go of the Christine that I used to be, and became so familiar with. The mystery and adventure of darkness was so enticing, yet the memories of my past wouldn't allow me to fully let go.

I thought mostly of my father…what would he think? He left me as this young, innocent girl, and to abandon her would be like abandoning my father himself. I couldn't bear the thought. I felt like I had to be that little girl that he knew forever. My innocence was the only connection to him that I had left…without it, I felt as if he would fade away completely. I had always imagined that he was still with me, watching and guiding me. I couldn't bear to imagine his probable disappointment with me, should I turn into this woman of darkness.

My dreams had turned to black and white. There was no grey area here. But I still dreamed of a perfect world where I didn't have to make this decision…where I could have the best of both worlds. Slowly, my dreams began to die as I realized that I could never have both…

Erik could sense my apprehension almost too easily, and I know it cut him to the bone. He was terrified of losing me to the cold, unfeeling light…the light that he had come to abhor. In his eyes, there could be no worse destiny for me. Despite my apparent apprehension, I still trusted Erik to no end, so I voiced my concerns to him.

"Erik, I'm frightened," I confessed. I explained my fear and pain of losing myself, and the girl I had become so familiar with being.

"My angel," Erik said, lightly caressing my cheek. "You cannot deny that, like me, you are a creature of darkness."

I lifted my eyes timidly to meet his. "But what if that's not the person that I wish to be?" I asked, my voice laced with shame.

He stroked my cheek lightly, trying to sooth my fears and apprehension. "Sometimes it hurts the most to be who you are." I leaned my cheek into his hand, seeking the comfort that only he could provide in this moment. "You can change your mind, but you can never change your heart," he spoke in a soft, soothing voice. "You can fake it, but you will never be able to destroy the darkness that lives inside of you." He laid his hand over my heart gently to emphasize his point.

As it turned out, he was right. Still in denial, I eventually fled, thinking that I could run from the darkness. I quickly learned that, like a midnight stalker, darkness would follow everywhere that I went. Even as I found myself in the arms of another man who promised me a life devoid of night, nothing could rid me of that darkness which I had a predisposition to. Not even this man of light could save me from myself and my inherent fate.

When I left, it was without as much as a word or warning. I slipped unnoticed from the catacombs in which Erik resided, returning to the light above. Perhaps I was dreaming, but I almost felt his soul shatter, presumably when he discovered that I had abandoned him.

For months, I lived in a façade of happiness, pretending that I was where I was supposed to be. Despite my denial, however, the dark still beckoned me, trying still to lure me into its safe embrace.

I discovered too late that I belonged with my prince of darkness…my angel of music. I returned to his haven, hoping to be welcomed with open arms, only to find that he was not there. For three days I waiting patiently for him, refusing to eat or sleep until his return. Only, he did not return…

My darkness was slowly turning itself into madness. It was then that, in my mind, I realized that I would follow him to hell and back if it meant that I would be with him. I would personally hand my soul to the devil himself if fit would only bring Erik back to me.

After a time, I began to realize that he wasn't coming back. I made the wrong decision, and I had lost him forever…My heart and mind couldn't take the realization, and I knew there was only one thing left for me to do…

I searched carefully among his belongings, looking for one thing in particular. Finally, by fingers closed around a large, particularly intimidating-looking knife whose blade was longer than the entire length of my hand. I smiled a laughed madly out loud. Darkness had somehow turned to madness, and I was embracing that fully, making up for denying the darkness.

I lifted the blade slowly to my wrist, fully embracing and enjoying this moment. I slowly slid the metal across my wrist, feeling the way it so easily sliced through the skin without protest. A maddened laugh passed my lips once more, echoing off the walls of the catacombs. I could feel the blood running freely down my arm and onto the floor, giving tangible proof that I had been there.

I walked to his desk, where he'd often be seen composing well into the early hours of the morning. I let my blood run over onto his scores, laughing madly the entire time. Feeling dizzy from the significant loss of blood, I ran my fingers through the crimson liquid that had dripped onto the paper, forming it into the rough shape of my name. Under that, with my last breath of consciousness I wrote the unspoken words that I could no longer deny:

_Forever yours…_


End file.
